Problem: Nadia has 40 oranges for every 45 bananas. Write the ratio of oranges to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:45$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 45$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{45}=\dfrac{8}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{9}$ is the ratio of oranges to bananas written as a simplified fraction.